Elena Snow
Elena Snow is the daughter of the Snow Queen. She is a Royal due her heritage and because she wants to fulfill her destiny. In secrecy though she doesn't want to kidnap the child or be the villain, she just wants to live with the snowflakes and come time to time to play with the village children and make skating rounds and such for the villagers. She is afraid though what her mother would say if she would reveal that she didn't want to play her role like it always had been. Personality Elena is charming, open, optimistic and friendly person who on the other side needs her solitude time as well. She is willing to help others and befriend everyone but only few people she lets really close. She loves ice and snow and creating new spellbinding looks. She loves to shop and look her best at all times. She is loyal and extremely trustworthy person. Appearance She is a short girl with tan skin which she is a bit ashamed about as she adores her mother's ice cold skin, but looks the brighter side of it and thinks that now her dresses look only more bewitching on her. She has long, white and silver hair that she likes to keep open not to look too not her part. She has ice blue eyes and when going out she makes tiny snowflakes in her thick lashes. She accessorizes herself with snowflake patterns, crystals and silver jewelry. Family Elena is the only child and even though she lived a loved childhood with her parents the village children were always cautious around her and she often felt herself lonely. She was in good terms with ice and snow fairies and loved to play with them. Friends Elena befriends everyone she meets with her open and friendly demeanor but usually hangs out with three other princesses she is very close with and who shares her passion towards styling and shopping. Her room mate Amidala is very different from her but they consider each other best friends and even have made up games for just two of them (similar to Ravens and Maddies "what if" game). Amidala has introduced her to Carl Match who she has became very close with but Carl keeps her as a better friend than she considers him. Romance Elena has her eye out for cute boys all the time though she believes that romance happens if it happens. Nothing forbids her from daydreaming about it though! Pet Elena does not yet has a pet. Powers Elena has naturally ice and snow magic in her in which she is "just the best at". She struggles with other magic though. Color Scheme Elena's color scheme consists of different shades of white, silver and grey. She loves translucent things like clear crystals and glass and her favorite pattern is the unending different patterns of snowflakes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Amidala Category:Tale of the forest princess Category:The Snow Queen Category:MisLuck's OC's Category:MisLuck's pages